


Rubber Soul

by CloseToScript



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Human!John, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Violence, android!Paul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Rubber Soul

雨声，不绝的雨声。

尖锐的门铃声又一次聒噪地叫嚷起来。

John Lennon扯开盖在头上的薄毯，略微烦躁地咒骂了几句。已经是白昼了，雾蒙灰天的光亮，从沉重窗帘的缝隙溜进来。宿醉的支离破碎感窜上了喉咙，John勉强坐直身，却睁不开眼。积满灰尘和杂物的地面，被一缕光点燃，刺眼地跳动着。

他一脚踢开了叠放在地上的唱片和画集，万般齐整瞬时崩塌，瘫软到另一片废墟里。John不在乎，金钱也好，名誉也罢，他已经砸碎了许多东西，再多些也无所谓。至于斑驳的一地狼藉，要是没有到挡路的地步，他的目光甚至不会停留片刻。纵使那是他往昔的热爱，是他曾最引以为豪的作品，现在也不过是一堆不在能引起共鸣的垃圾而已。

数字的浪潮淹没城市，人情疏浮麻木。极高的科技发展水平使人们免于劳碌，却钝化了往昔生活里，因为痛苦而明显的情感。当油画颜料像枯瘦的花瓣一样剥落的那时起，John就不再有如火的热情了，无论是对创作，还是对生活。机械冰冷无趣，在颠颠簸簸里闯进人们的生活，John厌恶那些类人的机器，索性闭门不出，把自己浸泡在麻烟和酒精里。世界的脚步太快，他选择保有自己的茧。

那些愚蠢的媒体，起初热烈地潜伏在这座房子周围，期待着大新闻，就这么过去了几个月，或许是几年，屡屡的无望而归后，最终也像人们淘汰掉过往那般甩手而去，不愿费心，留他一个英格兰最懒的人的名号。美酒涌流不尽的盛大宴席已经结束，John疲于招待，不知如今又是哪个天涯海角赶来的粉丝，姗姗来迟，只追上最后一波尘土，还热切地叩响他的门扉，扰了他的清梦。

踉跄了几步，John伸手打开了门。草木与泥土的气息，在雨中无所遁形，混杂着光挤进门内的世界，刺激着生活在暗色里的感官。早已鲜有人踏足的门前被水渍浸透，染了深色。城市的骨架想必也耐不住水汽，在雨里湿意弥漫，模糊得温顺起来。John飞快地眨眨眼，泼洒的天光掉进他的视野里，他一时看不清来人。

“Lennon先生，很抱歉打扰了。”

陌生的声音在水色里扩散，像是夏天汽水瓶里逃出水面的气泡，也是凉丝丝地擦过John的耳边。面前黑发男人的嘴唇以一种轻巧柔和的方式动了动，声音从很远的地方飘来。他等候已久了，雨水从他那个异常整齐发型的边角渗出，顺着脖颈，隐没到湿透的白色衬衫领口里。

“什么事？”John眯了眯眼，皱起眉头打量着这个穿着套装的不速之客。他看东西本就不清，又有湿漉漉的空气，更像是蒙了一层磨砂玻璃，面前人的五官因此显得更加亲和起来，没有多少尖锐的棱角。但John还是警惕地伸手顶住了门，只露出一条足以说话的缝隙。“我不认识你，我也没有兴趣认识你。”

“请允许我自我介绍。我是Paul McCartney，您可以叫我Paul。”男人的声音还是那样平缓，似乎没有被弥久的等待和不耐烦的回应激怒半分。“我是赛博生命公司给您派遣的仿生人，专门协助您的一切活动。”

仿生人。

这三个字撞得John的脑袋发晕。他的胃好像在飞速下坠，挤得他想要干呕起来。

仿生人，新时代科技的产物。塑胶之类的东西造就的人类外表之下，是空荡荡的执行和遵守。他们不会反抗，不会疲惫，是真实人类盛放欲望的容器。正是这样，他们只是躯壳，没有灵魂，所谓的智能，只是为了更好地遵守指令罢了。

他恨透了这种机器，缘由也根本不需要。人们创造像自己的东西，然后将它们奴役。而这些机器空有人的外表，却根本不是人。John只觉得恶心。

“Paul，对吧？”他清了清嗓子，压下喉咙酸涩的不适。黏糊糊的热气更是令他烦躁，他只想快点回到睡眠，什么都不去思考。“无所谓，我他妈根本不知道你为什么会有名字。你最好在我踢烂你的塑胶蠢脸前，从哪来滚回哪去。”

“但是……”

“滚。”他已经没有耐心再听这种电子人声了。

门大声呻吟着，被他摔回了原处，阻断了没有说完的话。很快，残存的草叶的味道也散尽了，John回到了门内的世界。他懒倦地迈了几步，又落回一团糟的沙发上，闭上了眼。门铃没有再响起，只是滴答嘈杂的雨声还在絮絮地低哭着，撞到瓦砾和玻璃上，比原先更加放肆。

将睡未睡的时候，人的思绪便开始活跃起来。他忽然想起在估摸着一周前，他的确收到过赛博生命公司寄来的信，但只是草草一瞥，就被他撕了个稀烂，丢到不知哪个角落里了。John焦躁地翻了个身，雨声却穿透砖瓦，刺到他的脊背里去。

闭上眼，那些滴着水的黑色发梢蓦然浮现出来，它们像青黑的柳枝一样，在雨里颤抖飘摇着，最终迫于压力，服帖地垂了下来，泛了水光。John想起说话时仿生人红润的嘴唇，以最有人情味的方式弯成一个浅淡的笑容。他就像一个真的人。

操，他疯了。估计是太久没有见过同类了，塑胶的机器竟让他错觉得是个人。John睁开了眼，恨恨地在心里咒骂了一句，沙发边的玻璃酒瓶被光切碎成几种颜色。他飞快地坐起来，快到他的脑袋都开始觉得眩晕，然后跌跌撞撞地向洗手间走去。镜子里映出的人有些陌生，棕发已经乱糟糟地垂到了肩膀，几日前刚刮去胡茬也没能让他看起来精神多少。戴上眼镜，眼前的事物突然有了边线，John叹了口气，走向了那扇木门。只是确认一下，他用这样的理由搪塞自己。但就像抛出硬币那一刻，想要的到底是哪一面已经变得清晰。

厚重的门闷哼几声，再次开了条缝。意料之中，那个身影还是静静地杵在那里，任凭雨水瓢泼，沾湿了西装面料。棕褐发色的艺术家把门打开得更大了一些，心里一些沉甸甸的东西蓬松起来。

“喂，塑胶蠢货，”他听到自己嘶哑的声音打破了沉默，覆盖过水声，“他妈的快进来，要是你淋坏了，我懒得赔钱。”John把目光移开，退开几步，像是不耐烦地催促着。

黑发仿生人像是发愣了一下，太阳穴处蓝色的LED灯光转了几转，变成了黄色。随后迈了进去，小心翼翼地站在了进门处皱了几层的地毯上。门又一次被关上了，只不过这回草木的气味久而不散。

“好吧，额……Paul，你能做什么？”他有些不知所措地看着这个机器，犹豫着开了口。已经太久停止了交往，他不太能应付这种玩意。

“先生，什么都可以。”Paul的目光一直落在John的身上，显得有些缥缈，像是在发呆。但仿生人不可能发呆，他的回答飞快又准确。如同怕John错过他的回答，他重复了一遍，语气更加肯定。“任何事，只要能帮到你，先生。”

“那就是没什么用了。”John轻飘飘地下了定论，转过身去，不再盯着Paul看。他的眼睛竟然是榛子的颜色，像天气那样雾蒙蒙的，却柔和异常。机器不应该这样，它们的目光应该是滞钝的。心里的不适感压得他想要呕吐，空空的胃却不能让他吐出什么。

“你爱在哪待着在哪待着吧，”John转身朝着卧室走，把Paul留在原地，留在他过去遗留物的废墟里，不回头地走开了。

“老实点，等雨停，我睡醒了就把你送回去。”

他很久没有好好地睡在床上了，这里闲置了许久。但无所谓，这整件房子都是他的床榻，睡在哪儿，看他的心情。扔开眼镜，他把自己砸进卧室的床里，陷到被褥中。

这个床应该清理一下了。他迟钝地这么想着，在发霉木头和棉絮的味道里沉沉睡去。


End file.
